1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to ovens or ranges and, in particular, to a motor driven door latch for self-cleaning ovens or ranges.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
So-called self-cleaning or pyrolytic ovens or ranges (hereinafter ovens for simplicity) require high temperatures to burn or vaporize the cooking residues left in the oven chamber. It is conventional to add a locking latch device to the oven to lock the door closed during the self-cleaning operation to prevent accidental or inadvertent opening of the door by a user. In general these latch devices include some type of moving a latch arm into engagement with the oven door to lock the door closed for the self-cleaning operation. The latch device is released upon the completion of the self-cleaning operation, which is generally either time based or based upon the sensed temperature in the oven.
One attempt to eliminate this inadvertent opening of the oven door included a manual actuated latch, such as an actuating handle or a lever to rotate the latch to the closed or latched position. There are a number of types of such manual devices and some include bolt type mechanisms.
Later attempts to provide the latching mechanism, include various types of automatic or electrically operated motor or solenoid driven latch mechanisms. These mechanisms often are expensive and can be unreliable. Reliability of the locking latch mechanism is of great concern due to the high cleaning temperatures in the oven and consequently also is a UL requirement.
It would be desirable to provide an automatic motor driven door latch for an oven, which is simple, inexpensive and highly reliable.